


Loved Me Right (but in the dirty way)

by spocks_and_sabers



Category: EXO
Genre: Gen, It's porn, straight up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocks_and_sabers/pseuds/spocks_and_sabers
Summary: Love Me Right inspired gangbang fic because Twitter wanted it.





	1. Version 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't think this is for you please don't read it.
> 
> There's two versions; first person and second person. Choose you preference.

_TOUCHDOWN! And that's enough to give EXO the win!_  
_As expected of EXO and of star quarterback Chanyeol as well, he's been delivering a top notch performance this season..._

The praises rang out and echoed across the pitch. Everyone in the stadium with 'E X O' on their backs were cheering and screaming like animals in a zoo. The main stars of the game were all huddled together, chanting their obnoxious motto or whatever they called it. On my side we watched as our boys walked back, tired, angry and defeated. I was bitter, but even more so than usual because of a stupid bet my big mouth got me into.

 _You guys aren't anyway near as fit as your were last year, you're gonna lose your crown._  
_Really? You sound so sure too.._  
_I am! Your team is a disorganized mess and you're down a star player._  
_Let's bet on it then..._  
_Let's._

Me and my damn mouth.

  
I watched the celebrations on pitch, dredding the inevitable. I watched as the on pitch mosh pit slowly receeded, keeping my eyes on Chanyeol and the rest of the superstars. I watched them lift the giant boy and head towards their locker room, still chanting that stupid motto. I swallowed hard, and made my way over to them.  
The five boys were in various states of undress by the time I got there. The air smelled distinctly like sweat and male musk. Their attention wasn't focused on me until I coughed announcing my presence.

  
"Congratulations boys."

  
It came out a lot less sincere that I thought it would, I guess I wasn't as good at hiding my emotions as I thought. I fidgeted in my stance, trying to avoid eye contact without making it too obvious. Somehow I knew I wasn't very convincing.  
Number 88 and 94 shot each other bemused looks and whispered to each other as they looked at me with fiendish smiles. It was hard to look away from the pair, the two were strikingly beautiful in ways I couldn't describe even with all the words in the dictionary at my disposal. They were all otherworldly in the looks department if I were to be honest with myself.

  
No. 94, Sehun. Tall, slender but a lot more muscular than you'd think at first glance. Medium ash brown hair that framed his face. He had the most seductive devious eyes and full pink lips.

  
No. 99, Minseok, was shorter but had a similar dangerous lustful gaze. He sat further off from the group, shirt hanging off his toned body still glistening with sweat (or maybe water). He offered a cheeky smile, it could have passed for a snarl even.

  
No. 01, Junmyeon. The perfect man. He ate, slept and breathed passion for his team and his school. There was a saying everyone had about him, "Whatever he wants, he gets." You wouldn't think it by just looking at him, his softer more homely features hid the perfectionist beast underneath. He was a true Gemini.

  
No. 88, Jongin. Fuck. It physically hurt to look at him. "Campus Golden Boy" they called him, because his skin was so rich it almost looked like gold in the sun. You could say he oozed sex appeal but that would be an understatement. Flirting was something he did in his sleep, no one was safe from his smile or charm.

  
Lastly was no. 61, Chanyeol. Literally nothing about him was average, he was probably that freakishly large so his body could hold all that infuriating talent he possesed. I hated him to my core. He had no flaws and that pissed me off, worst yet he knew he was the shit too. And he was grinning right at me.

"It wouldn't hurt you to sound a bit more enthusiastic. Wasn't that the agreement we made for our bet?"  
His tongue glossed over his lips, eyes squinting up into an encouraging wink. I shifted again trying to prevent him from getting under my skin.

"Ah Loey, I think she's just tense. Heard losing does that to people."  
Sehun with his head tilted to the side, eyes closed seemingly in boredom teased at me.  
"I think you're right."

  
Chanyeol folded his arms before pouting and giving me a once over. I suddenly felt aware of the seterotypical cheerleader outfit I was in.  
"Kai, why don't you give her a massage?"  
Jongin stood up, he was only in a pair of grey briefs and skin hugging white t-shirt. I felt the heat rush all over my body as he sauntered towards me, his sideways smile making my skin feel aflame. He towered over me (honestly they all did) and turned his lips up into his signature pout.  
"I don't know if she'd like my touch. Maybe Minseok would be better?"

The devil himself was playing with me today. Here I was surrounded by five of the best looking men I'd ever seen in my entire life, men I'd (even though I'd never admit to it out loud) countlessly fantasized about. And they were in front my face, half dressed, sweaty and dripping with sex appeal. The air in the room was intoxicating, my eyes kept darting from face to crotch to chest, it was sensory overload. And somewhere between it all a voice at the back of my head rang through.

  
_Is it worth it? Is five different dicks at the same time..... worth it?_

  
Life is pretty short, when will something like this happen again? I took a deep breath and put on my bravest poker face.  
I placed my hand on Jongin's chest alarming him slightly, the heat off his body surging through me.  
"How about you feel my touch instead?"  
I walked him over to the benches where Sehun and Junmyeon were, seating him right between them. A chorus of gasps and chuckles rang through the locker room as I positioned myself between Jongin's thighs and sank to my knees.  
I kissed the inner parts of his thighs, just wanting to feel his skin sizzle under my lips. I felt eyes all over me then, and knowing I had an audience made me feel like performing my best.

  
I let my hands run up and down Jongin's thighs and crotch, feeling him getting harder and harder with each determined stroke. After a few strokes I felt like I'd teased enough and he was hard enough to really start the fun.  
"Is she really gonn-"  
I heard one of them (Junmyeon I assumed) say as I began to pull at the elastic of #88's briefs. I held the semi firm member to my lips, salivating generously over the pinkish brown head. From the way his body squirmed under me I knew he was enjoying himself, which was my cue to pick things up. I held his head in my mouth running my tongue up and down at my pleasure. I was truly caught up in the moment now, boobing up and down his length hands twisting up and down in time. I felt his hips buck forward and back in time with me, hands gripping onto the bench beneath him. With my left hand still firmly jerking up and down I dragged my tongue over his balls, sucking on them feeling him quake in my mouth.  
His grunts and swears were like music to my ears, driving me to push harder to hear more.  
"Hey, what about the rest of us?"  
I was lifted onto my feet much to my (and #88's) protests. When I came to focus I was sandwiched between Minseok and Junmyeon. Junmyeon's hands fondled my breasts as he came closer to take my lips for himself. Minseok held onto my hips, grinding his hard on against my ass. I felt his breath dance over my neck, his hands running up my skirt and palming my ass. Junmyeon's hands snaked around my neck and up my skirt as well. His fingers gliding up and down my pussy.  
Between those two was a hot mess of hands, lips and tongues that left me soaked. Suddenly I was being lead by Minseok towards both Sehun and Chanyeol.  
I didn't hesitate to drag my hand over each of their bodies, but Sehun had other ideas however. He lifted the top off my body and unhooked my bra (at professional pace). He placed me directly on top his lap, his rock hard member making itself well known. His soft lips and velvet tongue were leaving rosebuds across my breasts making me moan. The other boys were chuckling.

  
He positioned me on all fours on top the bench.  
"The bastard won't even put her on the ground cuz he 'doesn't do floors'"  
It was Jongin's comment. I barely had time to understand exactly what he meant before my panties were being slipped off me and my bare ass was exposed to the air. Chanyeol was in front me now hands gripping my face. He bent down to my level and breathed into my ear.  
"Don't think I'll be gentle just because it's you. I hope you've gotten better at holding your breath."  
I pulled at his boxers, unveiling his member. When I said nothing about this boy was average I had no idea just how accurate I was. I wasted no time lapping away at his head, twirling and twisting my mouth around it like a lolly. I had momentarily forgotten about Sehun at the back of me, when I felt warm skin make contact with my dripping entrance. Chanyeol's groans stole my focus again, giving me the signal to move up and down his shaft, paying extra attention to his head and balls with each stroke. I could feel him losing control.

  
Sehun began to push himself slowly inside me, it felt never ending. I was distracted and simply began moaning with Chanyeol still in my mouth, which didn't sit well with him. He held me in place and started thrusting in and out my mouth at will. I felt myself tearing up and I was gagging over and over again. #94 had just found pace in his rhythm behind me, but he was off tempo to Chanyeol. It felt like I was being sawed at opposite ends.  
It drove me crazy, I took him all the way into my throat, slobbering and gagging. I felt him spasm and twitch and I moved to position his head right around my lips, drawing circles around it with my tongue. He breathed swears into the air as he came, his seed flowing right into my mouth. I swallowed every drop in my mouth.  
#61 released my head, giving me a moment to breathe while I was still being royally pounded into. I could only muster a broken "Oh shit" before Chanyeol's place was taken by Minseok. Though not as big as the first two, he had much more girth, I couldn't fit him comfortably in my mouth. His way of addressing this was to stretch my mouth as wide as it could go with his hands and slowly fuck my throat. Sehun's pace had picked up as well and I felt his soft fingers find my clit making me jerk forward. My orgasm was building now, rumbling inside me like thunder. It felt so good I couldn't help but start pushing back into him harder too, desperate to climax.  
I felt a palm connect with my ass, causing me to gag on #99.

  
"Impatient."

  
Sehun removed himself from behind me making me feel hollow. I was twitching for release and was denied for being overzealous. Minseok didn't stop however, he was swearing with every stroke now, pushing as far as he could, hitting the back of my throat on occasion. It wasn't long before I felt hands on my ass again, running up and down the spot I was spanked. These hands slipped between my thighs and pushed my pussy lips apart, two fingers slipped inside me with ease. Another finger pushed pass with more resistance, the three digits wiggled inside me making my knees buckle and legs feel weak.  
I knew #99 was close to climax, he let go of my mouth and allowed me to give his head full attention, the unidentified hand at the back of me began to push another digit in, my moan turned into milking the cock in my mouth of every drop it produced. Not long after another finger was threatening to enter me. I'd never been fisted before and the strange new sensation of being opened up so wide was beyond exciting. As the hand closed against my walls, two skilled fingers were playing with my clit again. The feeling was insane.

  
I could offer incoherent strings of noises as I trembled under the mystery hands, but before I knew it, someone else was in front of me ready to use my mouth. It was Jongin this time and I was more than eager to finish what I started. I took him without hesitation, slurping and gagging with abandon. My climax was building with such strength I felt like I'd pass out whenever I finally came. Slowly fingers began exiting me and when only two were left I felt the familiar breaching of a cock. Someone was pumping into me with their two fingers still inside me, the sensation was magic. I had to release Jongin's cock from around my lips just to let mouth my wails of pleasure as I finally had my climax. Whoever was inside me was coming too, the spasming of my walls proving to hard to resist.  
Jongin went back to using my mouth, one hand gripping my hair motioning me up and down. I felt like he was getting closer until he suddenly pulled away from me. He finished himself off in front my face and coated his cock in his own cum and my saliva. Sehun replaced him, his unimpressed look stinging my pride just a bit. Before I could take him in my mouth I felt something press against my asshole. It circled around the area, sending shivers through my body, my breathing hitched.

  
"Aren't you too much?"  
Chanyeol asked, sounding more annoyed than anything else. I heard Jongin's unmistakable laughter.  
"Is it too much?"  
He was talking to me but the question felt far away. I'd never done anal before, and never thought I would. But this wasn't exactly my normal Thursday evening, and in my current position why not explore all possibilities, especially with someone as experienced as Jongin.  
I gave him the okay and set my focus back to Sehun and his neglected erection.

 

"Just relax."

  
I took a few deep breathes in and out, easing my body as much as I could, I felt the cold tip of his head push through, I was winching as I felt myself stretch around him. I was so focused on the new sensation I was feeling I forgot about Sehun. I placed my hand at the base of him and placed my lips slightly higher up, opting to suck his length before anything else. I felt the discomfort as Jongin pushed further and further into my ass, filling me in new ways. My body spasmed around him the feeling setting new waves of pleasure through us both I assumed. He pulled back out half way and pushed back in, deeper this time. He kept going like that, plunging deeper and deeper each time. I was too preoccupied with Sehun's balls in my mouth to let out proper moans but my lower body was more than happy to show my enthusiasm for me as my hips seemingly on their own started moving in tempo to his strokes.

  
Sehun had gotten bored (or maybe jealous) and decided to push the full length of his cock into me, which I took in stride until the sadistic fuck clamped my nose, forcing me to try to breathe through my mouth. I was coughing and spitting up everywhere, which earned me a chuckle from him. He kept himself in my throat slowly thrusting until I felt the wave of semen hit me. He pulled out with a wet smacking sound and rubbed the tip of himself against my lips and tapped lightly with a grin.

  
With him gone my full focus went back to #88 fucking my ass in earnest, with each thrust I felt my muscles hold tightly onto him. Each pull left me tingling and desperate. He pulled me back to him, his full length impaling me now. I sat on his lap, squirming under his cock. Chanyeol moved over in front of us, and parted my legs further.  
He positioned himself against my pussy, massaging my clit as he pushed into me. I was so lost in the feeling. One cock stuffing my ass and now another pushing its way into my pussy. God what was this? I was filled.

  
I couldn't stop myself, swears, moans a drool poured out of me without restriction. Chanyeol's skilled fingers playing with my clit like an instrument. My orgasm was growing again feeling like an animal inside me trying to break free.

  
Jongin pulled my head back to speak into my ear.  
"Are you enjoying me fucking your ass? I want to hear you say it."

  
I whimpered, I couldn't think about anything other than the orgasm I was on the verge of. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was 'FUCK' and a high pitched shriek as I came harder than I ever thought possible.  
I felt them pull out one after the other, I was on my back breathing heavy. My body was still twitching from the orgasm. My vision cleared and Junmyeon was over me (fully dressed).  
"I'm sure you had fun fucking yourself against my hand, and as much as I'd like to continue we do have places to be."

  
_So that's who that was huh_.

  
"But before we do leave Minseok wants a go at yo-"  
"He wants to fuck your tits"  
Sehun interrupted, he was already in the process of dressing to leave completely indifferent to everyone else.  
I crawled over to Minseok and offered him my breasts. He gripped and fondled both my boobs, before pushing them together and squeezing his cock through. I let my spit drip from my mouth to lubricate his cock between my breasts. His moans of pleasure were delicious to hear. Even though I got no pleasure from this act, the fact that he was so into it was undeniably hot.  
He was pumping wildly now, grunting with every push. Before I knew it he was spurting hot white all over my face and chest, groaning low and anticlimactically.

I was a mess (obviously). As I gathered my clothes I saw many a missed call and text clogging my phone's notifications. 

  
**[ Did you do your punishment?]**  
**[Where are you?]**  
**[Is it really that for you to just tell them 'Congratulations?]**

  
Boy did I congratulate them.


	2. Version 2

_TOUCHDOWN! And that's enough to give EXO the win!_   
_As expected of EXO and of star quarterback Chanyeol as well, he's been delivering a top notch performance this season..._

The praises rang out and echoed across the pitch. Everyone in the stadium with 'E X O' on their backs were cheering and screaming like animals in a zoo. The main stars of the game were all huddled together, chanting their obnoxious motto or whatever they called it. On your side you watched as your boys walked back, tired, angry and defeated. It made you bitter, but even more so than usual because of a stupid bet your big mouth got you into.

You guys aren't anyway near as fit as your were last year, you're gonna lose your crown.  
Really? You sound so sure too..  
I am! Your team is a disorganized mess and you're down a star player.  
Let's bet on it then...  
Let's.

_You and your damn mouth._

  
You watched the celebrations on pitch, dredding the inevitable. As the on pitch mosh pit slowly receeded, keeping you kept your eyes on Chanyeol and the rest of the superstars. You watched them lift the giant boy and head towards their locker room, still chanting that stupid motto. Swallowing hard, you made your way over to them.  
The five boys were in various states of undress by the time you get there. The air smelled distinctly like sweat and male musk. Their attention wasn't focused on you until you cough announcing your presence.

"Congratulations boys."

It comes out a lot less sincere that you thought it would.  
Guess I'm not as good at hiding my emotions as I thought.  
You fidget in your stance, trying to avoid eye contact without making it too obvious. Somehow you know you weren't very convincing.  
Number 88 and 94 shot each other bemused looks and whispered to each other as they looked at me with fiendish smiles. It was hard to look away from the pair, the two were strikingly beautiful in ways you couldn't describe even with all the words in the dictionary at your disposal. They were all otherworldly in the looks department if you were to be honest with myself.

  
No. 94, Sehun. Tall, slender but a lot more muscular than you'd think at first glance. Medium ash brown hair that framed his face. He had the most seductive devious eyes and full pink lips.

  
No. 99, Minseok, was shorter but had a similar dangerous lustful gaze. He sat further off from the group, shirt hanging off his toned body still glistening with sweat (or maybe water). He offered a cheeky smile, it could have passed for a snarl even.

  
No. 01, Junmyeon. The perfect man. He ate, slept and breathed passion for his team and his school. There was a saying everyone had about him, "Whatever he wants, he gets." You wouldn't think it by just looking at him, his softer more homely features hid the perfectionist beast underneath. He was a true Gemini.

  
No. 88, Jongin. Fuck. It physically hurt to look at him. "Campus Golden Boy" they called him, because his skin was so rich it almost looked like gold in the sun. One could say he oozed sex appeal but that would be an understatement. Flirting was something he did in his sleep, no one was safe from his smile or charm.

  
Lastly was no. 61, Chanyeol. Literally nothing about him was average, he was probably that freakishly large so his body could hold all that infuriating talent he possesed. You hated him to your core. He had no flaws and that pissed you off, worst yet he knew he was the shit too. And he was grinning right at you.

"It wouldn't hurt you to sound a bit more enthusiastic. Wasn't that the agreement we made for our bet?"  
His tongue glossed over his lips, eyes squinting up into an encouraging wink. You shifted again trying to prevent him from getting under your skin.

"Ah Loey, I think she's just tense. Heard losing does that to people."  
Sehun with his head tilted to the side, eyes closed seemingly in boredom teased at you.  
"I think you're right."

Chanyeol folded his arms before pouting and giving me a once over. You suddenly became aware of the seterotypical cheerleader outfit you were in.  
"Kai, why don't you give her a massage?"  
Jongin stood up, he was only in a pair of grey briefs and skin hugging white t-shirt. You felt the heat rush all over your body as he sauntered towards you, his sideways smile making your skin feel aflame. He towered over you (honestly they all did) and turned his lips up into his signature pout.  
"I don't know if she'd like my touch. Maybe Minseok would be better?"

The devil himself was playing with you today. Here you were surrounded by five of the best looking men you'd ever seen in your entire life, men you'd (even though you'd never admit to it out loud) countlessly fantasized about. And they were in front your face, half dressed, sweaty and dripping with sex appeal. The air in the room was intoxicating, your eyes kept darting from face to crotch to chest, it was sensory overload. And somewhere between it all a voice at the back of your head rang through.

  
_Is it worth it? Is five different dicks at the same time..... worth it?_

  
Life is pretty short, when will something like this happen again? You took a deep breath and put on your bravest poker face.  
You placed a hand on Jongin's chest alarming him slightly, the heat off his body surging through you.  
"How about you feel my touch instead?"  
You walked him over to the benches where Sehun and Junmyeon were, seating him right between them. A chorus of gasps and chuckles rang through the locker room as you positioned yourself between Jongin's thighs and sank to your knees.  
You kissed the inner parts of his thighs, just wanting to feel his skin sizzle under your lips. I felt eyes all over me then, and knowing I had an audience made me feel like performing my best.

  
You let your hands run up and down Jongin's thighs and crotch, feeling him getting harder and harder with each determined stroke. After a few strokes you felt that he'd been teased enough and he was hard enough to really start the fun.  
"Is she really gonn-"  
You heard one of them (Junmyeon you assumed) say as I began to pull at the elastic of #88's briefs. You held the semi firm member to your lips, salivating generously over the pinkish brown head. From the way his body squirmed under you, you knew he was enjoying himself, which was your cue to pick things up. You held his head in your mouth running your tongue up and down at your pleasure.   
You were truly caught up in the moment now, boobing up and down his length hands twisting up and down in time. You felt his hips buck forward and back in time with me, hands gripping onto the bench beneath him. With your left hand still firmly jerking up and down you dragged your tongue over his balls, sucking on them feeling him quake in your mouth.  
His grunts and swears were like music to your ears, driving you to push harder to hear more.  
"Hey, what about the rest of us?"  
You were lifted onto your feet much to your (and #88's) protests. When you came to focus you were sandwiched between Minseok and Junmyeon. Junmyeon's hands fondled your breasts as he came closer to take your lips for himself. Minseok held onto your hips, grinding his hard on against your ass. You felt his breath dance over your neck, his hands running up your skirt and palming your ass. Junmyeon's hands snaked around your neck and up your skirt as well. His fingers gliding up and down your pussy.  
Between those two was a hot mess of hands, lips and tongues that left you soaked. Suddenly you were being lead by Minseok towards both Sehun and Chanyeol.  
You didn't hesitate to drag my hand over each of their bodies, but Sehun had other ideas however. He lifted the top off your body and unhooked your bra (at professional pace). He placed you directly on top his lap, his rock hard member making itself well known. His soft lips and velvet tongue were leaving rosebuds across your breasts making you moan. The other boys were chuckling.

He positioned you on all fours on top the bench.  
"The bastard won't even put her on the ground cuz he 'doesn't do floors'"  
It was Jongin's comment. You barely had time to understand exactly what he meant before your panties were being slipped off you and your bare ass was exposed to the air. Chanyeol was in front of you now hands gripping your face. He bent down to your level and breathed into your ear.  
"Don't think I'll be gentle just because it's you. I hope you've gotten better at holding your breath."  
You pulled at his boxers, unveiling his member.   
When I said nothing about this boy was average I didn't think I was this accurate.   
You wasted no time lapping away at his head, twirling and twisting your mouth around it like a lolly. You had momentarily forgotten about Sehun at the back of you, when you felt warm skin make contact with your dripping entrance. Chanyeol's groans stole your focus again, giving you the signal to move up and down his shaft, paying extra attention to his head and balls with each stroke. You could feel him losing control.

Sehun began to push himself slowly inside you, it felt never ending. You were distracted and simply began moaning with Chanyeol still in your mouth, which didn't sit well with him. He held you in place and started thrusting in and out your mouth at will. You felt yourself tearing up and begin gagging over and over again. #94 had just found pace in his rhythm behind you, but he was off tempo to Chanyeol. It felt like you were being sawed at opposite ends.  
It drove you crazy, you took him all the way into your throat, slobbering and gagging. You felt him spasm and twitch and you moved to position his head right around your lips, drawing circles around it with my tongue. He breathed swears into the air as he came, his seed flowing right into your mouth. You swallowed every drop.  
#61 released your head, giving you a moment to breathe while you were still being royally pounded into. You could only muster a broken "Oh shit" before Chanyeol's place was taken by Minseok. Though not as big as the first two, he had much more girth, you couldn't fit him comfortably in your mouth. His way of addressing this was to stretch your mouth as wide as it could go with his hands and slowly fuck your throat. Sehun's pace had picked up as well and you felt his soft fingers find your clit making you jerk forward. Your orgasm was building now, rumbling inside you like thunder. It felt so good you couldn't help but start pushing back into him harder too, desperate to climax.  
You felt a palm connect with your ass, causing you to gag on #99.

"Impatient."

Sehun removed himself from behind you making you feel hollow. You were twitching for release and were denied for being overzealous. Minseok didn't stop however, he was swearing with every stroke now, pushing as far as he could, hitting the back of your throat on occasion. It wasn't long before you felt hands on your ass again, running up and down the spot you were spanked. These hands slipped between your thighs and pushed your pussy lips apart, two fingers slipped inside you with ease. Another finger pushed pass with more resistance, the three digits wiggled inside you were making your knees buckle and legs feel weak.  
#99 was close to climax, he let go of your mouth and allowed you to give his head full attention, the unidentified hand at the back of you began to push another digit in, your moan turned into milking the cock in your mouth of every drop it produced. Not long after another finger was threatening to enter you. You'd never been fisted before and the strange new sensation of being opened up so wide was beyond exciting. As the hand closed against your walls, two skilled fingers were playing with your clit again. The feeling was insane.

Incoherent strings of noises came out of you as you trembled under the mystery hands, but before you knew it, someone else was in front of you ready to use your mouth. It was Jongin this time and you were more than eager to finish what you started.   
Without hesitation, slurping and gagging with abandon. Your climax was building with such strength you felt like you could pass out whenever it finally came. Slowly fingers began exiting you and when only two were left you felt the familiar breaching of a cock. Someone was pumping into you with their two fingers still inside you, the sensation was magic. You had to release Jongin's cock from around your lips just to let mouth your wails of pleasure as you finally had your climax. Whoever was inside you was coming too, the spasming of your walls proving to hard to resist.  
Jongin went back to using your mouth, one hand gripping your hair motioning you up and down. Feeling like he was getting closer he suddenly pulled away from you. He finished himself off in front your face and coated his cock in his own cum and your saliva. Sehun replaced him, his unimpressed look stinging your pride just a bit. Before you could take him in your mouth, something pressed against your asshole. It circled around the area, sending shivers through your body.

"Aren't you too much?"  
Chanyeol asked, sounding more annoyed than anything else. Jongin's unmistakable laughter rang out.  
"Is it too much?"  
He was talking to you but the question felt far away. You'd never done anal before, and never thought it would ever be an option. But this wasn't exactly your normal Thursday evening, and in your current position why not explore all possibilities, especially with someone as experienced as Jongin.  
You gave him the okay and set your focus back to Sehun and his neglected erection.

"Just relax."

You took a few deep breathes in and out, easing my body as much as I could, I felt the cold tip of his head push through, you were winching as you felt myself stretch around him. You were so focused on the new sensation you forgot about Sehun. You placed your hand at the base of him and placed my lips slightly higher up, opting to suck his length before anything else. I felt the discomfort as Jongin pushed further and further into your ass, filling you in new ways. Your body spasmed around him the feeling setting new waves of pleasure through you both you assumed. He pulled back out half way and pushed back in, deeper this time. He kept going like that, plunging deeper and deeper each time. Too preoccupied with Sehun's balls in your mouth to let out proper moans you let your lower body show your enthusiasm as your hips seemingly on their own started moving in tempo to his strokes.

Sehun had gotten bored (or maybe jealous) and decided to push the full length of his cock into you, which you took in stride until the sadistic fuck clamped your nose, forcing you to try to breathe through your mouth. You were coughing and spitting up everywhere, which earned you a chuckle from him. He kept himself in your throat slowly thrusting until you felt the wave of semen hit you. He pulled out with a wet smacking sound and rubbed the tip of himself against your lips and tapped lightly with a grin.  
With him gone my full focus went back to #88 fucking your ass in earnest, with each thrust you felt your muscles hold tightly onto him. Each pull left me tingling and desperate. He pulled me back to him, his full length impaling me now. I sat on his lap, squirming under his cock. Chanyeol moved over in front of us, and parted my legs further.  
He positioned himself against your pussy, massaging your clit as he pushed into me. You were so lost in the feeling. One cock stuffing your ass and now another pushing its way into your pussy. God what was this? You were filled.

I couldn't stop myself, swears, moans a drool poured out of me without restriction. Chanyeol's skilled fingers playing with your clit like an instrument. Your orgasm was growing again feeling like an animal inside you trying to break free.

Jongin pulled your head back to speak into your ear.  
"Are you enjoying me fucking your ass? I want to hear you say it."

You whimpered, you couldn't think about anything other than the orgasm you were on the verge of. You opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was 'FUCK' and a high pitched shriek as you came harder than you ever thought possible.  
You felt them pull out one after the other, you were on your back breathing heavy. Your body was still twitching from the orgasm. Your vision cleared and Junmyeon was over you (fully dressed).  
"I'm sure you had fun fucking yourself against my hand, and as much as I'd like to continue we do have places to be."

_So that's who that was huh._

"But before we do leave Minseok wants a go at yo-"  
"He wants to fuck your tits"  
Sehun interrupted, he was already in the process of dressing to leave completely indifferent to everyone else.  
You crawled over to Minseok and offered him your breasts. He gripped and fondled both your boobs, before pushing them together and squeezing his cock through. You let your spit drip from your mouth to lubricate his cock between your breasts. His moans of pleasure were delicious to hear. Even though you got no pleasure from this act, the fact that he was so into it was undeniably hot.  
He was pumping wildly now, grunting with every push. Before you knew it he was spurting hot white all over your face and chest, groaning low and anticlimactically.

You were a mess (obviously). As you gathered my clothes you saw many a missed call and text clogging your phone's notifications.

  
**[ Did you do your punishment?]**   
**[Where are you?]**   
**[Is it really that for you to just tell them 'Congratulations?]**

  
Boy did you congratulate them.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have writing prompts, drabble or any ideas hmu, I'm always willing to write tbh and I have a lot of time on my hands. But let it be known if I don't think I can properly execute your request I won't attempt it, and yes I will be biased to ideas more suited to my writing style.


End file.
